


Always

by sidewinder



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: Plans, fears, and promises.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



I tell him of my plans, to go into hiding on Tatooine with the boy. The world is far enough away to escape the worst of the Emperor's attention, and Vader would be loathe to return there as well.  
  
"It is wise," he says.  
  
Still, I despair. “So much is already lost..."  
  
"Nothing that cannot be rediscovered through time."  
  
I turn in our embrace to face him, run my fingers across the shimmering image of his cheek. The ghost of a sensation is all I feel. “Will I still find you there?”  
  
“I will always be with you, Obi-Wan. Always.”


End file.
